


Distraction

by tabris



Category: w-inds.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-16
Updated: 2006-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One person can only take so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> written at 3am and unbeta'd. inspired by [this picture](http://img98.imageshack.us/img98/2801/keiryukawariyuku8ht.jpg) and far too many watchings of the kawariyuku sora pv and performances.

_As if the tight pants weren't enough, they just had to go and give him that, too_ , Keita thought as he stood next to Ryuichi, trying desperately to keep his eyes off his bandmate's pants and on the screen in front of him. It had been a fun shoot, but he had to admit to being thoroughly distracted just about the entire time due to the urge to grab and yank the strap that was currently hanging from Ryuichi's waist. He had no clue where the urge had come from ( _yes you do, you've been watching him for months_ , his conscience sing-songed but he ignored it) and was starting to wonder if he was seriously going insane.

Then the Ryuichi on screen started dancing and _spinning_ and he just wasn't going to get a break today. Unfortunately the closest wall was several feet away and someone might notice if wandered that far just to bang his head against a wall. _Well, there_ is _Ryuichi, you could always bang him_.

Keita put his face in his hands. Even his subconscious was ganging up on him. Great. As long as Ryohei didn't join in. He didn't think he could take that knowing half-grin with the way the day was already going. Especially not on the off chance Ryuichi noticed before he did and got it into his head to find out what was bothering him this time.

Someone on set called break but Keita was too spaced to pay any sort of attention. A tug on his arm and Ryuich was ( _oh please don't tell me he's_ ) bouncing backwards dragging Keita along with him. 

"Come, oooooon, let's get something to drink. We won't have too long before they call us back to do the last bit." Ryuichi spun, half skipping half walking.

"How do you do that?"

Ryuichi looked up at him and blinked, confused. "Do what?"

Keita watched the other pause, only to start shifting his weight back and forth between his feet, hips swaying to music that only he could hear. "How do you manage to be that distracting and not even have a clue you're doing it?"

"Eeeh? I'm not-"

Enough was enough. Looking around quickly to see that everyone else was occupied, Keita finally gave in, reached down, grabbed the strap, and pulled hard enough to drag Ryuichi into the convenient corner next to them. They came to a to a halt when Keita's back hit the wall, causing Ryuichi to land hard against him, bodies pressed together from toes to shoulders.

Ryuichi gazed up at Keita through fine eyelashes, one eyebrow raised in question even as his mouth bgan to quirk into a smile. _Stop thinking or start thinking, one of the two._

He stopped thinking and did the first thing that came to mind. Fingers tangled in the loose strands of hair at Ryuichi's neck, his other hand still holding on to his newfound leash, Keita pressed his lips to Ryuichi's. Then quickly discovered just how easily he could be pinned to a wall and let the tiny still-coherent part of his mind wonder why he had taken so long.

"Yes. You are," he finally answered, when he remembered to breathe.

"About damn time."

"...."

_Does he mean what I think he means..._

Ryuichi started running.

"You planned this!?! Oh, you are _so_ dead!"

Keita chased him all the way back, laughter following in their wake.

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/5047.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/1474.html)  
> 


End file.
